


Takeaways and Eddie Murphy

by SamuelJames



Series: Friends To Lovers [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first day in their first home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeaways and Eddie Murphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havemy_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/gifts).



> _Title: Takeaways and Eddie Murphy_   
>  _Pairing: Maxxie/Tony_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Their first day in their first home._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Skins, Maxxie/Tony, moving in together._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"You do love me, Tony?"

"Course."

"So carry me over the threshold then."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Isn't that heteronormative?"

"Only if you call me a girl which you better bloody not."

When Tony goes to lift him Maxxie laughs and Tony pouts.

"Are you trying to start a fight before we even get in?"

Maxxie smiles and squeezes Tony's hand. "Just messing with you."

The actual effort of moving seems to drain them so they cram everything into their living room and flop onto the sofa agreeing to unpack the essentials later. Tony puts his arm around Maxxie who leans into him and tilts his head up for a kiss.

"I can't believe we're actually here, living together."

"I can, I love you, Max. I know I was a bit of a ladies man."

"Lothario more like," says Maxxie with no malice in his tone.

"Okay more than a bit but that's all in the past. I had to grow up some time and now I get to be in love with one of my best mates. You were so amazing after my accident and I couldn't have done it without you."

"The Florence Nightingale Effect."

"What?"

"People falling for the nurses taking care of them. I mean I'm not a nurse."

That makes Tony smiles. "Bet you'd look good in the uniform though. I just wanted to say that we've come a long way from Russia." Maxxie smirks and Tony holds up his hand. "Don't you dare make a joke about how far away Russia is."

They stay on the couch for a while, both hungry and hoping the other will give in and sort out dinner. Tony cracks first.

"Takeaway?"

"Yep. Think we should do the bed now and find our toothbrushes and stuff?"

Tony nods. "If you find mugs leave them out too. I'll want tea with my chip butty."

"Better get bread as well."

Maxxie starts looking for the mugs. They haven't actually got too much stuff and a good hour would probably get most of it sorted. Each of their mums had given them crockery, tea towels and pots. Maxxie's dad is getting them a microwave and all their friends had given gifts. Tony's mum had given them a wok still in a gift bag and everything, despite their insistence that they wouldn't use it. She'd told Tony they could re-gift to someone else if needed.

Tony zips up his jacket. "Burger or fish? Battered sausage?"

"I'm in the mood for a big greasy quarter pounder and no..."

"Yeah I know, no vinegar on your chips."

Tony gives Maxxie a quick kiss and heads out.

Maxxie uses the time to unpack the kettle and rinse out the mugs. He gets clean sheets on their bed and looks around the room. It seems a bit smaller than when they'd come to look at it. Still neither of them can afford something huge. He's wrestling with the duvet when Tony comes back.

"Food's here."

"Be out in a sec. Actually, Tony, c'mere a minute."

They get it sorted quickly with two sets of hands and sit down to have their food.

Afterwards they make it as far as the couch again and Maxxie opens his downloads folder on the laptop. "Comedy maybe or action."

"Did you download Beverly Hills Cop?"

Maxxie shrugs. "Yeah. I mean we used to have it on video but I wouldn't actually be bothered getting it on DVD. Wanna watch it?"

"If it gets me out of watching Step Up again."

"Thought you liked Channing Tatum."

"Yeah but I'd rather watch you dance."

"Flirt." Maxxie says and sticks on Beverly Hills Cop.

They get distracted halfway through when Maxxie kisses Tony and pulls him down on top of him. Tony gets a hand between them and opens Maxxie's jeans. Maxxie counters by getting his hand under Tony's shirt and tweaking his nipple. They don't make it to their freshly made bed and get each other off right there on the couch. Tony wonders how many others have done it on that couch prompting Maxxie to make a face. He'd rather not think about that too much.

In years to come they won't remember it as a particularly romantic night but it'll always be special by virtue of being their first night in their own place.


End file.
